wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Fan Yilin
Shanghai, China |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2014-present |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Xu Jinglei, Wang Qunce |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Fan Yilin (Chinese: 范忆琳; pinyin: Fàn Yìlín; born November 11 in Shanghai) is an elite Chinese gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She was a member of the silver medal winning Chinese teams at the 2015 Asian Championships and World Championships. She is also 2015 World Uneven Bars Co-Champion with Russia's Viktoria Komova and Daria Spiridonova and USA's Madison Kocian, the first ever four-way tie for a gold medal in gymnastics history. In 2017, she won the World title on bars outright. Junior Career Fan competed at the 2013 Chinese Nationals in the spring, winning team gold and placing fifth on the uneven bars. She went on to win team gold again and place fourth on uneven bars at the 2013 Chinese National Games. She unfortunately missed the 2014 season due to injuries. Senior Career 2015 Fan returned to competition at the Li Ning Cup Eastern Qualifier, winning gold on uneven bars. She went on to win uneven bars gold, team silver, and balance beam bronze at the Chinese National Championships. She was named to the Chinese team for the Asian Championships in Japan, where she won balance beam gold, team silver, and uneven bars bronze. Afterwards she was named to the Chinese team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland in late October. In Glasgow, Fan contributed to the Chinese team qualifying to the team final in fourth place, and additionally qualified to the uneven bars final alongside teammate Shang Chunsong. The Chinese team had a better performance in the team final, securing a silver medal behind the Americans and ahead of Great Britain. In the uneven bars final, Fan competed third. She hit a clean routine and scored a 15.366, four tenths higher than her score from qualifications. She maintained the top spot throughout the final, only because three other gymnasts received the same score and tied with her. She shared the gold medal with Viktoria Komova and Daria Spiridonova and USA's Madison Kocian in the first ever four-way tie for a gold medal in gymnastics history. 2016 Fan competed at the Chinese National Championships in May, winning gold on uneven bars and placing sixth on floor exercise. She was confirmed as a member of the Chinese Olympic team in July.Olympics Rio Olympics China competed in the first subdivision of qualifications, starting on balance beam. Due to tight scores in the beginning of the competition, although Fan hit her routine on uneven bars, she only qualified as a first reserve for the final. China qualified second into the team final and Fan qualified sixth into the balance beam final. In the team final, China could not replicate their success from the last two World Championships and instead won the bronze. Fan placed sixth in the balance beam final. 2017 Fan continued to compete after Rio, winning uneven bars bronze, and placing fifth with her team and seventh on balance beam at the Chinese National Championships in May. In September, she competed at the Chinese National Games, winning gold on uneven bars and bronze with her team. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, qualifying for the uneven bars final. As the only reigning World Champion on bars from Glasgow competing, she was able to claim the title for herself alone. 2018 After missing most of the season, Fan competed at the Chinese Individual National Championships in September, winning gold on uneven bars. In November, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup, but a fall on the uneven bars landed her in eighth place. 2019 Fan redeemed herself at the Melbourne World Cup in February, winning gold on bars, and later took silver on bars at the Doha World Cup. In May, she competed at the Chinese National Championships, placing fourth on bars and seventh with her team. In September, she competed at the Chinese Individual Nationals, winning gold on uneven bars. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, winning gold on uneven bars. Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - "On the Run" by Yello References